


Release

by Quietelm



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Canonical Character Death, Choking, Chuck Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietelm/pseuds/Quietelm
Summary: Raleigh leaped forward and delivered a last strike to Chuck's solar plexus. Then he leaned forward, breath brushing against Chuck's ear. "Come to my room later," he said, low enough that no one else was going to hear him while Chuck was bend in half and trying to get air into his lungs





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> based on a kink meme prompt from 2013 :') This fic is a contender for "kinkiest shit I've ever written" ngl

Raleigh should have seen it coming. 

A kind of grudging respect had formed between Chuck and him after Hong Kong. Either because Gipsy had saved Chuck and his father from certain death or maybe because Raleigh had proven himself in Chuck's eyes. Whatever it had been, things _had_ gotten better between them. They could have almost become friends, given time. Raleigh was sure. If only Chuck hadn't gone right back to flinging petty insults his way after they had closed the Breach.

In fact, Chuck was even more insufferable after they had cancelled the apocalypse and if Raleigh had to be honest, he was too old for this. Too old to get into petty fights with rivals, especially if he didn’t see Chuck as one at all. 

A part of him got it though. He could see the source or at least he could make an educated guess. It wasn't hard to see if you cared to look for it. 

Hercules and Stacker had died to give Gipsy the chance to close the Breach while Chuck had been stuck back at the Shatterdome with a broken collarbone. He lost his _father_ that day, his drift partner. Raleigh knew all too well how that felt. When he had lost Yancy... After all these years the pain had dulled, but it was still there. 

Chuck’s staff clashed against Raleigh's own. They were sparring in the Kwoon and Chuck was holding nothing back, moving erratically across the mat. Raleigh was pretty sure that Chuck learned how to control himself, his training in the academy must have taught him that. He knew the Hansens were brawlers, but even when he had punched Chuck in the face his movements hadn't been like _this_. It was embarrassingly easy to deflect and return the hits, add some more bruises to the ones already visible on Chuck's arms. None of them had been made by Raleigh.

There were a lot of bruises already. And each time Raleigh landed a hit it seemed to make Chuck even more furious, which just baffled Raleigh because Chuck wasn't even trying to block any-- 

_Oh._

Raleigh stumbled back, finally _looking_ at Chuck. Bruises and lesions littered his arms and Raleigh had a feeling, if he were to look underneath Chuck’s clothes, he would find more. The pretense was impressive indeed. He had fooled Raleigh, goaded him into a fight, but this wasn't good or healthy. Although neither was the idea that popped into Raleigh’s mind a moment later. But if he let this go on, Chuck was going to get hurt beyond some superficial injuries. Sooner or later bones were going to break. Chuck had been hurt enough, _was hurting enough_ and maybe, just maybe it was going to work. 

Raleigh leaped forward and delivered a last strike to Chuck's solar plexus, ending the farce. Then he leaned forward, breath brushing against Chuck's ear.

"Come to my room later," he said, low enough that no one else heard him while Chuck was bend in half and trying to get air into his lungs. 

It was an order Raleigh wasn't too sure Chuck would obey, but it was a chance. He didn't want Chuck to go to someone who would really hurt him, take the Jaeger program’s poster child down a few pegs. Chuck didn't deserve that, no matter what a prick he was. 

The worst thing was that they could have been friends in another time. They were similar enough to grate, but they also were different enough to get along. Maybe if Raleigh had stayed in the program... but that was in the past. He couldn't change what had happened, but he could do this now. 

Raleigh left Chuck doubled over, didn't let him have a chance to reply before he headed out of the dojo to grab some food. For what he was planning, he needed to build up his strength. 

That was, if Chuck even followed his order. 

 

Raleigh didn’t expected Chuck to come. At least not this evening. Maybe at some later date when he had stewed a little longer, but Raleigh had only retired to his rooms an hour ago when there was a knock on the door. He found Chuck on the other side of it, looking his usual bad-tempered self. Suddenly Raleigh was glad he had remembered to stash some old and clean rags, bottles of water and food in his quarters. And he had only just taken a shower, hair still a little wet. Chuck’s eyes trailed to it. 

"What do you want, Becket?" Chuck growled, as if it was the other way around with Raleigh in front of _his_ room. Up close, now that Raleigh knew to pay attention he could see how bloodshot Chuck's eyes were. Clearly he wasn't getting enough sleep and possibly not enough food either. Now that he was thinking back, he couldn't remember seeing Chuck in the mess hall the last few weeks. There had only been Max, staying with Mako or Tendo. 

Raleigh leaned against the doorframe, trying for casual. Chuck's eyes slid briefly over his form, tracking a drop of water Raleigh felt sliding down his neck. That, Raleigh decided, was going to make things easier. He tilted his head. "I want to help you, if you let me," he said, keeping his voice calm, suitable for talking to skittish animals and Chuck. 

Chuck scoffed. Then he looked left and right. Except for them, the corridor was deserted. "What the fuck do you know, _Ray_?" he hissed.

Raleigh dug his fingers into his arms, reminding himself that he wanted to help Chuck. Really, he did, knew what it felt like to be lost and alone and hurting. He leaned in close, so no one else could overhear them even if there had been anyone around. This was between the two of them and he intended to keep it that way. "I know what it feels like to lose someone, _Chuck_."

The words had Chuck reeling back as if Raleigh had slapped him and Raleigh used his temporary confusion to pull him inside, slam the door shut with their combined weight. Chuck exhaled against the metal, growling. When Chuck bucked in his grip, Raleigh twisted one of his arms up behind his back. Then he leaned his weight into him. His breath brushed Chuck's cheek and Chuck struggled harder. 

Raleigh twisted Chuck’s arm up further until he stilled with a soft sound of pain. Only then did he speak again, when he knew Chuck's attention was entirely focused on him. "I know it hurts."

Chuck scoffed, shifting on the spot. “No kidding, genius.”

"I know you wanted me to beat you up in the Kwoon," Raleigh went on as if he hadn’t spoken. Up close he could see the fine hairs on the back of Chuck's neck stand up, bristling.

Chuck shook his head in denial and Raleigh dug his fingers into Chuck's bruises until he groaned. "What's it to you, _Ray_?" Chuck spat out. One baleful eye glanced back at Raleigh when Chuck turned his head further. 

"The world needs you, Chuck," Raleigh said. _Max needs you_ , but he didn't say it. That would have gotten him some real fight. 

"No one needs me," Chuck said, bitterly. Raleigh eased up on Chuck's arm and dropped his forehead against Chuck’s neck. 

"Here's the deal. I'll hurt you and make you forget and you can tap out any time." It was quite a bold offer, Raleigh had to admit, but he saw no other way. Someone like Tendo or the med staff had probably told Chuck about counseling already. This was another way, the less conventional one.. 

Chuck stayed silent. In all honesty, Raleigh would have expected a few more questions, or denial. Curses. Instead the angry expression turned thoughtful. Chuck licked his lips and Raleigh found himself staring. "Want to give me a safeword, too?" Chuck sneered, but it was only pretense. There was a gentle trembling going through the body in front of him and Raleigh loosened his grip a little further. He hadn't expected Chuck of all people to know about safewords, either, considering that he hadn’t left the Shatterdome often. Chuck was just full of surprises today, keeping Raleigh on his toes. It was far from uncomfortable. Raleigh nodded. 

"It's _Gipsy_. That alright with you?" Then he waited, leaning against Chuck’s back until he made his choice. He didn’t push any further. If Chuck wanted him to, he would stand back. Keeping him here against his will was the last thing Raleigh wanted.

After a while, Chuck nodded. 

For a moment Raleigh breathed over the back of Chuck's neck, getting his bearings. Then he carefully twisted Chuck's arm to the point of pain. A hiss escaped Chuck and Raleigh trailed his other hand underneath Chuck's shirt to where he knew his staff had connected a few hours ago. He dug into the bruise and Chuck tried to twist out of his grip, choking out a broken moan. 

"Careful," Raleigh hissed, "No lasting damage, remember?" He loosened his grip until Chuck wasn't in immediate danger of dislocating his shoulder. Raleigh’s gaze briefly caught on the chain around Chuck’s neck which held his dogtags. 

" _Screw_. You." Chuck bit out. 

The slap that Raleigh delivered to Chuck's pants-clad backside seemed to echo through the sudden silence of the room. Chuck let out a gasp, but he didn't say anything further. Maybe he was too shocked, Raleigh couldn't tell, but he pulled him backwards and Chuck had no choice but to follow unless he wanted his arm to come out of its socket, nearly stumbling over his feet in the process. The line of his shoulder was tense. He stared straight at the ground. His ears were reddening and Raleigh suppressed the urge to kiss Chuck’s neck. 

Raleigh sat down on the edge of his bed and tugged at Chuck, almost making him fall into his lap. Before Chuck could scramble to his feet, Raleigh slapped his ass again. With his other hand he kept holding Chuck's wrist behind his back. 

"Remember, you can tap out or use your safeword if you don't want this," Raleigh said, but Chuck stayed stubbornly silent. Even when Raleigh let his wrist go in favor of reaching underneath him to fumble with his belt Chuck didn’t say a word. Of course Chuck was no help. That was until he lifted his hips slightly, making Raleigh's mouth suddenly run dry. He wasted no time, didn't linger when he pulled Chuck's pants down over the swell of his ass, taking his shorts with him until the pale globes were revealed to his eyes.

Chuck shuddered when Raleigh palmed his ass. It was a caress. Seeing Chuck laid out over his thighs like this did _things_ to Raleigh. Then Chuck shifted, as if trying to get comfortable and Raleigh’s belly tightened. He had no idea how comfortable his lap was, but he tried spreading his thighs a little wider, one of his knees ending up pressing lightly against Chuck's crotch. A part of Chuck's belt dug right into the side of Raleigh’s joint. Like this, Chuck's cock was still cupped by his underwear, not hanging free. The thought chased a flush down Raleigh's chest to mirror the one on Chuck's neck and the tips of his ears.

Raleigh raised his hand away from Chuck's backside. The other he let loosely curl around Chuck's wrist and the hem of his shirt where it had rucked up, leaving Chuck to brace himself against the floor with his free hand.

Almost impatiently, Chuck shifted. Or maybe it was apprehension. Since he couldn’t see Chuck’s face, Raleigh couldn’t tell.

Without warning, Raleigh brought his palm down hard on naked skin and Chuck let out a startled gasp. "Count for me," Raleigh said quietly and watched the flush on the back of Chuck's neck darken. 

"To where?" Chuck's voice trembled. He wasn't looking at Raleigh at all, staring straight ahead at the ground. 

"Until I stop," Raleigh said. Chuck's back tensed. Raleigh lifted his hand again and brought it down. The slap was loud in the quiet of the room. Obscene. Outside the door, footsteps passed. 

"One," Chuck muttered, shifting on Raleigh's lap. 

"That was two," Raleigh corrected him and smacked his ass again, leaving a reddening imprint on his skin. 

Chuck let out a gasp. "Ah- Three." There was a gritty quality to his voice, as if he wanted to snap at Raleigh but didn't. A part of Raleigh wanted him to _moan_. But that had to wait . 

Another smack, flesh meeting flesh, and Chuck shuddered, twisting underneath his hand as if he wanted to get away. He _could_ get away, Raleigh knew. Nothing could have kept Chuck here if he didn't want to be.

"Four."

Raleigh wished he could see Chuck's expression as his palm met Chuck’s backside again. He rained down slaps in quick succession, marveling when Chuck's voice only wavered as he kept count, growing ever more breathless when he reached 'ten'. 

“Alright, Chuck?” Raleigh asked while he caressed Chuck’s ass again. His skin felt warm to the touch now. 

Chuck’s head hung between his shoulders. His back was heaving, but finally he nodded his head slightly. “Get on it, _Rah_ leigh,” he said, voice only shaking slightly. Raleigh would have to do better than this.

Wordlessly, he raised his hand and let it fall. The resulting slap rocked Chuck forward into his thigh. Chuck groaned softly. “Eleven.” Again, Raleigh’s hand came down.

“Twelve.”

Chuck bowed his back slightly, tilting his pelvis away from Raleigh’s knee. If possible, his head hung lower.

“Thirteen.”

Raleigh noticed specks of sweat between Chuck’s shoulder blades where the fabric of his shirt clung to his back. He brought his palm down hard. 

“Fourteen.”

Chuck gasped when Raleigh’s palm met his skin again, boots scraping against the floor as he sought for support. 

“Fifteen.”

Raleigh dug his fingers into Chuck’s skin. It was only to make him feel it, but he caught sight of Chuck’s hole when he accidentally parted the globes of Chuck’s ass.

By the twenties' slap, Chuck's cock brushed against Raleigh's knee. He ignored it, didn't let on he noticed except to shift slightly until he could apply pressure just as his hand left another red imprint on Chuck's ass. A choked moan escaped Chuck and Raleigh's own cock jumped in sympathy. 

Chuck let out a noise of complain, when Raleigh stopped, which got him another slap. For a moment Raleigh let his palm roam over Chuck’s skin, listening to his hitching breath. Then he teased the tips of his fingers trail between the cheeks of Chuck’s ass. Raleigh waited. 

There was a pause in Chuck’s breath. Then one of his arms came up and caught hold of Raleigh’s knee. Chuck pressed his forehead into the crook of his elbow as he pressed back into the touch. 

A sigh escaped Raleigh and he took his hand away to dig underneath the edge of his mattress, pulled out a tube of lube he had usually stashed there for the nights he couldn’t sleep and wanted to find release. Chuck didn't move to get away, only turned his head. The expression on his face showed a kind of hunger, gaze fixed on the lube. It ignited something hot in Raleigh's belly. 

Raleigh coated the fingers of his left hand with the lube and put his other back on Chuck's ass. Chuck shifted and Raleigh slapped the back of his thighs, rocking him forward into the side of his knee again. The skin under his palm was red and hot to the touch.

Chuck hissed when Raleigh slid wet fingers between the cheeks of his ass, earning him another smack. His breath grew heavier and the hole under Raleigh's fingertips flexed with the next slap before it relaxed and Raleigh shoved two of his fingers inside without warning. Chuck let out a shout and Raleigh let him adjust for a moment before he pulled his fingers free, recoated them with slick and shoved them back inside again. This time they went in easier and when Chuck squirmed Raleigh slapped the back of his thighs again, before he returned his attention back on his ass.

Meanwhile he curled his fingers inside of Chuck's hole, pressing in further and hooking them as he rained down hits on Chuck's ass and thighs until his palm burned.

When Chuck let out a broken sound, resembling a sob, Raleigh switched to caressing his backside, soothing some of the pain away. By now Chuck had to feel Raleigh’s cock digging into the side of his belly.

"You can tap out if it's too much, Chuck," Raleigh said quietly, a lot more breathless himself as he continued petting Chuck's behind and thrusted his fingers in and out of him.

There was no reply. Chuck only shook his head. Then he hung his head, fingers digging into Raleigh’s knee while something akin to shame showed in the line of his shoulders as he inched his legs apart. Raleigh's mouth ran dry. No verbal invitation could have been clearer. This time he slapped lightly, straight between Chuck's legs and onto the back of his balls. 

Raleigh's other knee, pressing against Chuck’s crotch, felt a little wet and his own cock jumped at the desperate noise Chuck let out as he slapped his balls again, carefully, taking note of the way Chuck canted his hips. Again, a little harder and Chuck let out a strangled shout, curling into himself as much as his position across Raleigh's lap allowed.

Again, Raleigh twisted his fingers inside of Chuck's hole and caressed his balls with the other, inched fingertips underneath the waistband of Chuck's shorts, right beneath his balls to wrap his fingers around his shaft. Now there really was no doubt about Chuck's state, cock hard and fat in Raleigh's hand. As if he'd had any doubts about it in the first place.

Chuck moaned when he squeezed his shaft. Then he groaned when Raleigh did the same to his balls, keeping him off the edge. Had anyone else ever seen Chuck like this? Raleigh had to wonder, but now was no time to think about that. It didn’t matter. 

When Raleigh took his hand away and shoved a third finger in beside the other two, Chuck cried out, making Raleigh’s own cock press harder against his zipper. Chuck’s hole was stretched around his fingers and Raleigh pumped them in and out, pulled them apart to find out what kind of noise that would draw out of Chuck. Raleigh hooked his fingers and put pressure on the rim before he delivered a few more slaps to Chuck's backside. 

Then he pulled his fingers out.

"No- please-" Chuck gasped out and Raleigh soothed a hand over Chuck's sweaty and heaving back. 

"It's alright. I'm not done with you yet." He listened to Chuck's breath. There were hitches, as if Chuck was crying. "Get up and undress for me. Leave the tags."

There was hesitance before Chuck got to his feet and Raleigh dug his fingers into the red flesh of Chuck's behind to help him along. He could _see_ Chuck's legs wobble before he regained control of himself. Raleigh couldn't help but be impressed. He didn't usually get to see Chuck’s self-control in social interactions. 

The front of Chuck's shorts was caught on his erection, fabric wet. Chuck's face was flushed and Raleigh noticed tracks on his cheeks that confirmed that he'd been crying. His expression warred somewhere between vulnerable and challenging. Raleigh wouldn't have wanted it any other way, would have to keep the balance between one or the other. Again, he wanted to kiss Chuck. If he’d been sure of the reaction he would have done it. Instead, Raleigh got to his feet while Chuck undressed without teasing, leaving his clothes on the floor. 

Raleigh gestured to the bed. "Get on the bed, hands and knees," he said. 

To his surprise, Chuck did so without complaint and Raleigh was reminded that he was a soldier, somewhat, got brought up among soldiers and fighters and machines. He was good at following orders.

Raleigh was aware of Chuck’s eyes on him while he undressed as well. Later, they would have to pick apart their clothes, he thought before he knelt behind Chuck and trailed his hands over Chuck's still red ass, over the broad of his back and back down before he reached for the lube and coated his cock. 

“Are you ready?” Raleigh asked, moving without waiting for an answer.

Chuck's breath hitched when Raleigh roamed a hand up to his throat and took hold of the necklace, turning the chain around until he could comfortably hold the dogtags in his palm. Then he tugged, once, and heard Chuck exhale heavily. Raleigh positioned the head of his cock against Chuck's hole, earning himself another hitched breath. When he pulled, Chuck came with it, slowly impaling himself on Raleigh's cock as the chain went tight around his throat. His hole felt like a vice around Raleigh, not prepared quite enough so Raleigh waited for him to adjust once he had bottomed out, Chuck's ass resting against his crotch. Almost absentmindedly, he thumbed the dogtags with one hand and the rim of Chuck's hole with the other. He didn't pull hard, just enough for Chuck to feel it and get a little short of breath. 

Then he moved, slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside, before thrusting back in. A moan escaped him. Chuck was gripping him so tightly Raleigh felt dizzy with it. A drop of sweat pooled in the small of Chuck's back. Raleigh pulled out again, watched Chuck's muscles move. Then he pushed in again, keeping a loose grip on the dogtags. Gradually he pulled at the chain again while he sped up.

Chuck gasped for breath and Raleigh thrusted in particularly hard, pulled the chain tight for a moment before he let it go again. Around his cock, Chuck tightened, hands clawing the sheets. His back bowed.

Raleigh did it again.

And then again. He reached underneath Chuck to grasp his cock. He could come like this, Raleigh realized, but he didn't want to. Not yet.

With a groan Raleigh squeezed the base of Chuck's cock, pulling him back from the edge. Chuck hung his head as Raleigh pulled out and then tensed when Raleigh gripped his hips to roll him onto his back. 

"Raleigh," Chuck mumbled under his breath, half plea, half warning. 

"You know what your safeword is," Raleigh said, “you don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” His own voice came out breathless. His cock was hard enough to hurt and he had to wrap his palm around the base of his own shaft to stave off the orgasm. 

Once on his back, Chuck watched him as Raleigh settled between his thighs. Raleigh dug his fingers into a bruise by Chuck's knee when he pulled his legs up around his waist and shoved a pillow under his ass. Chuck's eyelids fluttered. Spread out like this, Chuck was a sight to behold. The flush reached from his face to his chest. The pale of his belly a contrast to the red of his ass and the back of his thighs. Raleigh dug his fingers into them just to hear him moan. Then he hooked his fingers into Chuck's loosened hole, too, before he replaced them with his cock. 

Sweat covered them both. The room stank of sex. It was heady.

Raleigh hooked one of Chuck's legs over his shoulder to open him up. Then he leaned forward, reached out and Chuck moaned when he put a hand on his throat. He squeezed, gently, robbing Chuck slowly of his breath while he thrusted into him, gradually working up to a good rhythm.

Chuck's cock leaked onto his belly, mouth open and eyes closed, lashes fanning over the top of his cheeks.

Raleigh eased up, let Chuck suck in a few needed breaths. He wondered... he pulled out and thrusted back in hard, almost sliding them both up the bed. The bedframe creaked and Raleigh hoped to god that the walls were sufficiently insulated. 

Chuck choked on a moan when Raleigh cut off his airflow again, carefully as to do no lasting damage. His fingers flexed against Chuck's throat and Raleigh moaned when Chuck squeezed down around him. Chuck’s legs shifted around Raleigh's waist.

Again Raleigh let him catch a last breath, thrusting into him, pistoning his cock in and out and cut of his airflow longer this time, until Chuck's hand flew to his forearm and the other to Raleigh's knee. His fingers scrabbled at his skin. Raleigh focused on them, got ready to pull away if it was too much. The head of his cock caught on the rim of Chuck's hole before he thrusted in to the hilt and Chuck's whole body seized up as he came. His mouth opened as if to scream but no sound came out as his cock jumped all by itself and Chuck spilled over his belly. 

Raleigh loosened his grip, rubbed his thumb back and forth over Chuck's racing pulse point. He kept moving, rocking into Chuck and then he was coming, too, moaning loudly over Chuck's gasping breath. His cum filled Chuck, leaking out around his cock as he rutted into him. 

Then he stilled, staying inside of Chuck until he could find enough motor control to pull out. 

Chuck hadn't stirred, eyes closed and Raleigh slid a hand over his throat just to check. Then he got up on shaky legs to get a rag and a bit of warm water. When Raleigh wiped the rag over his chest and down his sides, cleaning away the sweat, Chuck finally stirred. His mouth opened but no sound came out except a croak, so Raleigh helped him sit and put the bottle of water to his lips.

"Drink up," Raleigh said quietly. Chuck's muscles contracted under his hand as he moved. The glare Chuck send his way was without the usual heat, more force of habit than anything while he leaned into Raleigh’s side. Meanwhile, Raleigh petted any part of Chuck he could reach, keeping him seated until the bottle was empty. Then Chuck lay back down again and Raleigh wiped the rag over his legs, over his belly, wiping away the evidence of their coupling. Chuck hissed when the rough fabric dragged over his hole and the red skin of his ass and thighs. 

When he started to shiver, Raleigh wrapped him in a blanket. 

"What are you doing, Raleigh?" Chuck asked, voice soft and quiet and utterly confused. 

Raleigh tugged the fabric a little higher around Chuck, smiling softly. "Taking care of you, what does it look like?" He got into bed, stroking a hand over Chuck's side.

Chuck scoffed, struggled to get out of the blanket. "I don't need you coddling me," he hissed, but he stilled when Raleigh dug his fingers into a bruise in quiet remembrance. 

"Oh, was that what I was doing before?" Briefly Raleigh's hand trailed over Chuck's thighs. Chuck shifted, gaze dropping to the bed. 

"Fair point," Chuck muttered and lapsed into silence. Raleigh rolled them onto their sides and pressed his chest against Chuck's back. Then he listened. Chuck's breath was uneven, not calming down like it was supposed to. 

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Raleigh asked, leaning over Chuck but Chuck was stubbornly hiding his face, broad shoulders trembling so Raleigh had to settle for palming his arm rather uselessly, chest tight. "Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?"

Chuck shook his head and resisted when Raleigh finally pulled at his shoulder and then the resistance gave. Raleigh only caught a brief impression of a puffy face and red-rimmed eyes before they lay chest to chest and Chuck was hiding his face in the hollow of Raleigh's neck instead. He wrapped his arms around him and Raleigh found one of his legs tucked between Chuck's, his own arms around the other ranger.

Chuck was crying.

And Raleigh was at a loss. He couldn’t think of anything to say, but he doubted Chuck was someone to appreciate empty words anyway. At least he hoped that was the case. So Raleigh only hushed him, carded his fingers through Chuck's sweaty hair and held him until the sobs no longer wracked his body and the tears dried. Before long, Chuck's breath deepened.

Sleep didn’t find Raleigh. It rarely did these days. When his brother had still be alive, he had always slept like a stone. Raleigh sighed. Chuck’s breath fanned over his throat and Raleigh watched the shadows of the room. Hours later, when Chuck’s eyes slid open again, he wordlessly watched over Raleigh’s sleep, too, once it came.

 

Raleigh woke up alone. This was no surprise, but that didn't stop him from punching the pillow in frustration. The blanket which had been wrapped around Chuck now covered him and the other side of the bed was cool to the touch. _Of course he would leave_. Raleigh put his face into the pillow. It smelled faintly of Chuck.

The door opening a while later startled him and then there was a bark and a nose snuffling him. Raleigh cracked one eye open and came face to face with Max, who had put his paws up on the bed. "Down, Max," Chuck said, a little sheepishly if Raleigh was any judge. 

Chuck was fully dressed and looking down at the ground when he closed the door. Raleigh sat up and heaved the dog onto the bed for a round of petting. Chuck waved towards him a little awkwardly. "He needed a walk, almost forgot I still had him in my room."

They lapsed into silence.

Then Raleigh nodded, making up his mind. "Come on, you can sit down." He patted the bed beside him. Unlike Chuck, he was still naked and tucked the blanket a little more tightly around himself, as if Chuck hadn’t seen all of him the night before.

"How's your ass?" Raleigh asked when Chuck winced as he sat down.

To his surprise, Chuck smiled, making Raleigh's heart skip in answer. "Sore, but nothing I can't handle." He turned his face away and Raleigh got to his feet, blanket slipping down. Hopefully, Chuck was looking at his ass, Raleigh though, but he was going to ignore it while he dug through his drawer until he found the ointment.

Then he handed it to Chuck. "Here, that should make it better."

Chuck rolled the tube in his hands. Then he nodded. "Thanks."

Raleigh sat back down on the bed and pulled the blanket over his lap again. "How are the other bruises?" He nodded to Chuck’s arms.

For a moment, Chuck fingered one of the dark patches on his forearm, before he looked at Raleigh. "Healing," he said, voice soft. 

Raleigh had a feeling he meant more than just the bruises. He looked down. Chuck didn't get up and leave. Instead he exhaled, heavily, blinking up at the ceiling. "Look, I want to do it again, what we did last night." His cheeks flushed, but he looked angry as he clasped his hands in his lap. Raleigh had a feeling it wasn't aimed at him. 

Raleigh lifted a shoulder. "Sure. You know where to find me," he said. For some reason Chuck didn't look satisfied with that answer. His eyes dipped to Raleigh's mouth. His brow furrowed.

Oh.

Raleigh inched closer, trying to ignore Max drooling on his thigh and the fact that he was completely naked while Chuck was fully clothed. Chuck sighed when he put a palm to his jaw and let his thumb brush his neck. Then Chuck's throat jumped as he swallowed and _then_ it was Chuck who leaned in and slanted their mouths together, who put his palm behind Raleigh's head and kept him there to deepen the kiss.

Max yipped.

Raleigh’s mouth opened, letting Chuck’s tongue inside to rub against his own. 

After a while Raleigh leaned their heads together. "Come to me if you feel like it. I- want you here," he said slowly. 

Chuck nodded. "You know where to find me, too," Chuck said and then he tapped the tube of ointment against Raleigh's chest. "Hey Raleigh, want to rub that into me?" His sudden grin was beautiful, all dimples and Raleigh couldn't help but laugh as well. 

They were going to be fine.


End file.
